The present new variety (seedling) was discovered by me in a commercial greenhouse in Fremont, Calif., as a result of a definite breeding program to produce improved and different commercial varieties of impatiens plants.
The cross pollination of unpatented pistil parent 77-310-1 and unpatented pollen parent 77-281-1 produced the distinct new variety herein described and selected for propagation by cuttings. Repeated propagations and flowering of my new variety through asexual reproduction by terminal or stem cuttings grown in pots in a plastic (polyethylene) greenhouse in Fremont, Calif., under normal environmental conditions show that the characteristics described come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding generations.